Laygan
Laygan was a low-level demon who first served as the spokes-demon for the group of evil magical beings who unleashed the powerful Upper-Level demon Zankou from his prison in 2005. After his release, Laygan became loyal to Zankou and served as his second-in-command.Ordinary Witches History Doubting Zankou Many demons and other evil beings were dissatisfied with Zankou's decision to go after The Charmed Ones because the reason he and the other forces of Evil decided it was necessary to summon Zankou was to help obliterate and overcome the Gathering Storm, also known as the Avatars. Laygan consistently reminded Zankou that he should try to discover a way to prevent the Avatars from achieving Utopia, obliterating all demons. However, Zankou was determined to acquire the powers of the sisters, destroying them. Paranoia Crystal Laygan assisted Zankou is convincing Kyle Brody to use the Paranoia Crystal on the sisters in an attempt to make them uncertain, scared and somewhat delusional about helping the Avatars; Zankou believed this could serve as a way to draw that Avatars out into the opening, thus allowing Kyle to use his Avatar Vanquishing Potion to destroy an Avatar, weakening the collective. Although the plan was successful and Kyle succeeded in destroying Beta, the Avatars still managed to create Utopia, after which Laygan figured the Charmed Ones and the Avatars will be coming after them next and that they should get as far away from San Francisco as possible. However, Zankou suggested that they have planted a seed of doubt with Leo Wyatt and that they need to stick around to see if that seed sprouts.Extreme Makeover: World Edition Utopia and His Destruction While Zankou insisted that they wait to see if Leo can convince the sisters to unmake Utopia, Laygan spoke to Zankou on behalf of the other demons who survived the transition and told him that they don't want to wait around and die like dogs, they need to stand up and fight the Avatars on their own, rather than depending on someone good like an Elder. But Zankou was convinced they didn't have the power it would take so he told Laygan to report back to the other demons and tell them to do as he says or he will destroy them. After Zankou convinced Leo that to ensure the Charmed Ones would successfully get the Avatars to reverse Utopia, he would have to create problems in the new world so that the Avatars would remove him from Utopia. Laygan, along with Zankou and Leo attacked at Halliwell Manor Laygan threw a fireball at Leo after shouting "Die, Elder, die!", but he deflected it, after which Leo shot electricity from his fingertips pinning Laygan against the wall, vanquishing him.Charmageddon Powers and Abilites Áctive Powers *'Fading:' The ability to teleport in a fading manner. *'Fireballs:' The ability to throw lethal spheres of fire. Appearances Laygan appeared in a total of 3 episodes over the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed